Past Memories
by Chibi Shaman
Summary: Ryou meets Melody Mutou, Yugi's twin, in a bookstore. Melody tells him of the vision she had last night of the past. But is she still talking to Ryou?
1. Default Chapter

YKB: Yo, it's me, Yami Kitsune Baka. I'm typing for my favorite author. one of my favorite authors. YamiChibiHikari.  
  
YCH: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own Melody.  
  
KB: We borrowed her.  
  
~Past Memories~  
  
Chapter One Memories  
  
"Hey, Ryou!" Ryou turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi Melody." The timid, white-haired, brown-eyed boy waited for his friend.  
  
What are you doing here at the book store?"  
  
"Checking out Millennium items-if they were ever recorded."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And you?"  
  
I guess for the same thing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ryou held up his Millennium Ring.  
  
"Right. I meant motive though."  
  
"Oh. Well you remember that evil spirit?"  
  
"Yeah. You mean Yami Bakura, right?"  
  
"Yes. Well, all I know is that he lived in Ancient Egypt and that he was a thief that had something to do with the Pharoah's sister."  
  
"Yeah, the princess. That was me." Melody looked at Ryou with her big purple eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I had a vision and it all made sense. I was the princess; Yugi was the pharaoh, and you, well, actually the spirit, were the thief. You and the rest of my friends were Yugi and my advisors. Seto was my boyfriend."  
  
"That's obvious, 'bout you and Seto." Melody blushed. " Sorry to embarrass you."  
  
It's okay."  
  
"Well, will you tell me 'bout your vision?"  
  
"Sure. Maybe it will answer some of your questions."  
  
"Maybe." Melody didn't notice that Ryou's voice had grown husky and that he had silently turned back into Yami Bakura, waiting for his favorite story to be told.  
  
*** Flashback*** (A/N: Most of the story is a flashback of the dream.)  
  
"Sister, are you feeling all right?"  
  
Melody looked at the Pharaoh. She knew it was Yugi by how he looked, but it wasn't his name. His name was Yami.  
  
"I don't know brother; my head hurts."  
  
"Is it because of your headache or what happened during this week?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's both." They were walking through a passageway as they talked.  
  
"Remind me, what happened again?"  
  
"Well the first incident happened four nights ago. After I told you I was going to play 'Shadow Realms,' I went to the chambers and played. About six minutes into the tenth game, I decided to finish up and leave. My opponent didn't want that to happen. He allowed me to win, but afterwards he followed me. After five minutes, I turned around and asked what he wanted. He said he wanted my soul or a kiss. Knowing he had the Millennium eyeball, I gave him a kiss. He thanked me and told me to watch my back. I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Okay, what about the other incident?"  
  
"Well, this was two nights ago. I did everything the exact same way until my last opponent.  
  
"Unlike the other one, he told me straight out that he wanted me to come with him. I told him that I had to leave and see you, so I turned around and began to leave. But his mind wasn't satisfied. He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me across to the opposite exit. I got out of his grasp and ran. He tackled me and grabbed my hair and actually dragged me across the room and back to that exit. Then, he slammed me against the stonewall - which hurt a lot- and pinned me. He told me it was my last chance to go with him willingly. I asked why was I so important, and he smiled. Then, his hand was off my hair but it was cascading down my shoulder and the other one was in. in. in." Melody was crying and was having a hard time trying to describe what horrible deed was done to her.  
  
"It's okay, I understand what you're getting at. Continue- if you want to."  
  
"I will. I screamed for help. He tried to stop it by kissing me hard on the mouth. But you still heard me. As you and our guards were coming closer, he began shuffling through his deck and smiled maliciously at me. When you drew closer, he called upon the Barricading Walls-blocking you guys. But you broke it. When he noticed, he ran off, and said that he world be back for me."  
  
"Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yes, once yesterday. But when he attacked me, he was wearing a cloak."  
  
"Then how can you be so sure that it was him?"  
  
"By his Millennium Ring necklace." Her brother thought long and hard.  
  
"They both had items of Millennium?"  
  
"Yes. I know the first one you gave it to, and it is he that doesn't bother me. It's the other one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He stole the Millennium Ring Necklace before he attempted to murder Kogi." Kogi was a fellow servant that had watched the Pharaoh and his sister since they were babies.  
  
"And when he heard Kogi wasn't dead?"  
  
"He killed him."  
  
"Sister, how do you know all this?"  
  
"I read his mind."  
  
"Again? You should stop reading minds."  
  
"I know. But it is helpful. Isn't it?" The Pharaoh looked at his sister and smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes, it is. Did you catch his name?"  
  
Melody blushed. " Not really. But I know what people call him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Him? That fiend tried to hurt you?"  
  
"Yeah." Melody clutched her head- the pain was throbbing.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"Why don't you go rest? It'll probably help you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." And with that she walked to her bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Her bedroom was nice and quiet. The big, translucent doors led towards the Nile River. The canopy of her bed, sheet, and shades were made out of the same white cloth of her dress. She didn't keep paintings because when Melody was little, a painting fell on her and knocked her unconscious.  
  
She lay down of her bed. Melody seemed to be sinking in her downy bed and pillows. She began falling asleep. Then, she heard something. An intruder.  
  
She barely opened her eyes to see what was going on. The shady figure was slowly opening the transparent doors. He strode through her room to the other side to where the door was. He listened through the door and then opened it. No one was nearby. He then closed the door- satisfied- and walked up to her bed. Melody closed her eyes, after seeing who it was. It was Bakura.  
  
Bakura smiled at the sleeping princess- then slammed his fist into her gut. " I know you're awake, princess," he said with a sneer.  
  
"Then you know what I'm about to do then," she gasped painfully.  
  
"What? Call your stupid brother, the Pharaoh?" he teased. "Go ahead and try."  
  
"BROTHER! Help me!" she screamed as loud as possible. Bakura just laughed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Ha! That was pathetic! I bet that only you and I heard that." Bakura lunged at Melody. She tumbled out of the bed- landing on her bottom. They faintly heard the Pharaoh and his servant footsteps as they came closer to her bedroom. "But how? Your doors are made out of silver and gold."  
  
"My twin and I have a special connection, we can hear each other's thoughts." Bakura smiled maliciously.  
  
"Will he be able to hear you after you have been drugged with chloroform?"  
  
He caught Melody off guard, when her back was to him. Bakura's arm was wrapped around her waist, the other struggling to cover her mouth and nostrils with a cloth dampened with chloroform.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," she gasped trying to hold her breath whenever the cloth touched her.  
  
"I would." Bakura then got a firm grasp on Melody, squeezing the breath out of her. It was impossible for her to breathe. She was weakening from the lack of oxygen.  
  
As Melody tried to think of a way to get out of the situation, Bakura saw his chance. He put the towel over her mouth as she gasped for air. Since the towel was drenched in chloroform, she was out in a matter of seconds.  
  
When her eyes closed, the Pharaoh saw Bakura walk to the window, which led to a simple fall of eight feet to death.  
  
"Stop right there and let go of my sister!" her brother shouted.  
  
Bakura paused and stared at the Pharaoh through the mirror. Bakura smiled evilly.  
  
"Who's going to stop me?" he murmured quietly. " If it's you then, say good- bye to your sister now."  
  
"Why do you mock my power?"  
  
"It is simple; because I will have three Millennium items while you have only one."  
  
"You're going to use my sister's Ring and Knife against me?"  
  
"Exactly-if you attack." The Pharaoh watched as his sister was dragged out of the window. If he went to save her, Bakura could easily slice her throat. He went straight to the window.  
  
Melody was laid upon his back, so that if anyone tried to attack, they would kill her instead of Bakura. Her brother watched as Bakura began to make his horse gallop away, towards the sun. "Oh, he's clever alright," he agreed, "but not clever enough."  
  
~*~  
  
Melody's eyes opened slowly. The sun glared into her eyes. She could feel whatever she was laying on was moving at a steady she was laying on was moving at a steady pace. She assumed it was a horse by the way Bakura controlled it (and by the smell.) Bakura was sitting on the horse as well. He had her sitting towards him, with her back to the horse's neck. She realized the Bakura hadn't looked to see if she was awake or not.  
  
She got off the horse as quickly and quietly as possible and ran in the opposite direction. But Bakura had already seen her.  
  
He turned the horse and watched Melody struggle through the sand. "So the princess is awake, eh?"  
  
Bakura saw her freeze and then began to run. He gave her a head start then began to chase her.  
  
Melody saw that he was coming closer and she tried to run faster. But the sand only made her clumsy. She tripped. As she got up, she felt Bakura grab her around the waist and put her back on the horse.  
  
"You thought you were going to escape?"  
  
"It was worth a try," she said, sourly.  
  
"Well, if your escapes are as bad as that, then, your capture is like a game for me. But I don't want you to run now." Bakura went looking through his deck with one hand, the other on Melody's neck. He smiled when he saw the card that he wanted. Bakura turned it towards her. The picture upon the card was of a human figure wrapped up in ropes.  
  
"Do you know what this card is, Princess?"  
  
"Yes," she muttered. Melody could not say it louder because Bakura's grasp was tight and harsh to her throat.  
  
"What is it called then?" he mused. Bakura was enjoying how the princess had to struggle for her life as she talked.  
  
"It's called 'Mortal Bind.' It is suppose to tie up any human in 'Shadow Realms' or . . ." she trailed off. Melody had realized why Bakura had shown her the card.  
  
"Or if they have one of the pieces of Millennium," he glared at her, fire blazing in his eyes. "I know that you know what I'm going to do, don't you?" Melody looked away, as he smiled. "Yes, you do. So tell me, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I told you to tell me." His grip tightened on her. "Because I demand to know!" She gasped painfully.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. Just loosen your grip on me."  
  
"That's what a good little princess should do." His grip loosened, but it was still strong enough for her to only. By now, Bakura had been playing with her long and soft hair while the card was sticking out of his tunic. "So what am I going to do to you?"  
  
"You're going to use that card against me, to bind me so I don't leave."  
  
"Correct, Princess. And without further adieu, I place mortal bind on you." The horse neighed as Melody's arms were strapped around his neck by magical ropes that had appeared and began to tie her arms and legs together. "Since you are tied to the horse you will not escape, leaving me to do whatever I want to do."  
  
Bakura's hand went straight to the left upper part of her kalasiris and squeezed hard. Melody screamed, tears form around her eyes. He smiled at her pain.  
  
"That hurt, please don't do it again," she pleaded.  
  
"Princess, I wish I could but." he teased mockingly.  
  
"But what?"  
  
He grinned at her question. "But I don't want to."  
  
And with that, he did it again but this time on her upper right. Melody screamed once again. "Do you understand the pain that I feel when I don't get my way Princess? And if you don't do as you're told it will happen again"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Why?! Why my princess, you just asked the same stupid question that every girl that I had fallen in love with has asked. But unlike you, I could have them willingly. Where I wanted you, you had become engaged to that lousy man of a prince of Upper Egypt. Guess what, princess? I get what I want, and I have you."  
  
"What happened to your other girlfriends? Did they betray you?"  
  
"No," he smiled maliciously, "I killed them. They were unworthy of my superiority. But you princess, are not. You meet all my needs and expectations where everyone else has failed. You are mine now."  
  
"I am not yours. I belong to no one. You are a low life for stealing me and killing those girls." Bakura slapped Melody hard on the face. Melody's eyes went glossy as a red hand print scorched her face.  
  
"You are getting cocky, princess. I am not a lowlife. I like frisky women like you. It gives me a reason to beat them and to catch them off grard. But you only act like this when you seldomly get mad. But do not worry princess, there is more pain to come."  
  
~*~  
  
YKB: THANK GOD! I TYPED FIFTEEN PAGES OF CURSIVE WITH ATROCIOUS SPELLING!  
  
KB: You are so mean. We love you Hikari. Our fingers are sore. Hope you enjoyed. We have twenty-one pages to go.  
  
YKB: Don't tell me. 


	2. A Painful Break

YKB: I'm back typing. This crappie is only eight damned pages.  
  
KB: WATCH! YOUR! MOUTH!  
  
YKB: Yes. Hikaris can be scary.  
  
KB: Damn straight.  
  
YCH: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yet. But I own Melody.  
  
YKB: I will own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
KB: SURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE.  
  
YKB: Oh, shut up.  
  
KB: Somebody's PMSing.  
  
YCH: Too much information.  
  
~Past Memories~  
  
Chapter Two A Painful Break  
  
After a while, Bakura grew tired of Melody's cries of undying pain and stopped attacking her. But Melody wanted to be even.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Why what?" Bakura snapped. He was also tired of her failing attempts to bug him.  
  
"Why do you have such a weird accent?"  
  
Bakura smirked- he knew she was trying to bug him again, but this one was funnier than being told to turn around about eighteen times. "I'm not from Egypt."  
  
"Would that explain that lousy white thing that you call hair?" Bakura looked in her eyes and knew the truth. She liked his nice, shining, white shoulder-length hair, and his British voice. (T/N: WHO WOULDN'T???) He smiled towards her lies and laughed.  
  
"I'm not from around here."  
  
"And that's what makes you superior to everyone, you difference?"  
  
Bakura's face became icy cold.  
  
"You think that because you're not from around here you can role everyone who was born here? Well, let me tell you something: nobody rules anyone her. My brother and I keep everything in order, we don't rule anyone. So you don't anybody, and nobody rules you, you fuc-"  
  
"Enough!" he yelled, slapping her hard once again. Blood began to drip slowly down from Melody's nose, the salt-flavored, warm, ruby red liquid flowing freely down her lips. They stared at each other, both with icy cold eyes.  
  
"I have had enough of your little lies. You're lucky I'm still letting you live. Most girls who push as far as you do either cowered down before me or died."  
  
"Then, kill me. That's what you want, isn't it?" she licked her lips then spat in his face. Bakura wiped his eyes from the blood-filled spit, as his eyes blazed with fury.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" Melody calmly asked. "Kill me."  
  
Bakura grabbed his knife from his sandals that laced all the way up to his knees, and put it by her neck. Her breathing was irregular, but her face was till stoic. He smirked.  
  
"You want to die, don't you?"  
  
"It's better than to be stuck with a psycho like you." Bakura laughed, maliciously.  
  
"A psycho? Princess, if I were a psycho, I would have killed you when we first met. No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make you suffer for your backtalk."  
  
He moved the knife beside her right arm and plunged it into her arm, making her scream shortly. He continued her pain by slicing it down to her wrist. The dry tan sand soaked blood. Her silent tears intermingled with the blood still seeping down from her nose.  
  
"You're lucky, Princess, I purposely missed every single main artery and vein. If I didn't, you would die within twenty minutes. You're god damn lucky that I like you."  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura got off of the horse and stretched. As Melody slept, he untied her and placed her on the ground. She stirred then woke up to find him looking at the sunset. Melody quietly began to walk at a fast pace only to tumble in the sand. She looked at what caused her to fall- a long string connected to her ankle that was connected to Bakura, who was still watching the sun falling gingerly onto the land. Melody took out her knife to cut the string. She got up and began to walk again.  
  
"Even if you get away, I'll still be able to trace you from your blood, Princess."  
  
Melody turned around. Bakura was watching her with his arms crossed, left foot tapping an impatient tune, and smiling. "Plus you don't know where we are do you? We've been gone from your home for 8 days and 8 nights. Only I know where we are and where we're going. And you're still bleeding. If you go, you'll be dead within three miles. But if you stay, I'll treat your wound."  
  
Melody stood still, trying to figure out either to leave and die not knowing where she was or to stay with Bakura and get her wound healed and never know if she'd ever see her brother again.  
  
She sat on the ground besides Bakura's feet, looked away from him, and shoved her arm towards him. "Fine. Treat my wound then."  
  
Bakura laughed shortly, then whistled. The horse galloped to his side. He grabbed two cards from his pouch: 'Warmth of Flames' and 'First Aid.' Bakura sat on the ground in front of Melody and called upon the cards. A fire began on Melody's left side as a first aid pouch appeared on her right. He grabbed her arm tightly, making her wince.  
  
"Stop smiling, Bakura. It hurts just moving it."  
  
"That's one of your follies, princess. You tell the truth too much. So you know my name, that's no big deal."  
  
He had already begun treating her wound by applying dark reddish-black sticky goo upon the barely bleeding, red stained arm. He stared at her while the goo dried, watching her try to keep her mind focused on the fire, but glancing at him time and again. He chuckled coldly as he began to tie her arm in bandages as tightly as he could to cause her more pain. Melody grunted. When she saw him take out hid knife, she pulled back her arm only for him to grab it tighter.  
  
"What? You don't trust me?"  
  
"Am I suppose to? Would you trust me if I did this?" She had grabbed her own knife and pointing it towards hid neck," Sword Defender, show your true form!"  
  
The knife grew quickly into a silver-bladed, gold-handled, Egyptian-eyed sword, with the tip at Bakura's neck. He gasped as the cold metal torched his burning skin, then laughed.  
  
"What's so funny? You think that I want to die?"  
  
"Princess, are you always this foolish? I merely pulled out my knife to cut the cloth, not to kill you."  
  
Melody's face flushed with embarrassment. Her sword, feeling her embarrassment, turned back into a knife. Bakura cut the bandage and stared at her. She felt the cloth intermingle with her wound and looked at the bandage. It wasn't there. Her wound had healed but there was no sign of the first aid kit.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, realizing that he was still watching her. He made no comment to her gratitude, making her uneasy. "What? Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Why can't I?" His eyes glinted with a touch of truth behind a curtain of profound mockery.  
  
"Because it's rude, and it's creeping the hell out of me."  
  
Bakura chuckled as he turns to the fire. Melody's stomach grumbled loud enough to arouse Bakura from the fire and to remind her how hungry she was. She looked at the horizon, pretending she didn't hear it. Melody was for some reason afraid to ask him for food.  
  
"Head's up."  
  
Melody ducked as a pouch dropped to her side. "What is it?"  
  
"If you want to know, just look in it."  
  
"Are you sure no creatures will be popping out?" she asked as she picked up the bag.  
  
"Just look in the stupid bag, Princess," Bakura said.  
  
Inside the bag was some sun dried fish and a canister full of water. Melody looked at him, confused. (T/N: Blonde moment.)  
  
"Why are you giving me these pieces of food?" she asked. He smiled at her cunningly.  
  
"So I don't have a bitchy princess with me on the ride to my home." He got on the horse. "Now it's time we leave. Take a hold of my hand and get on the horse, our do I have to tie you back up again?"  
  
Melody got on the horse without needing his hand, immediately, not wanting to be tied up again. Bakura smiled as he watched Melody trying to ignore his hand slithering about her body, but failing.  
  
"Good Princess, the more you obey my orders, the less you get punished."  
  
And with that he rode towards his home, continuing the journey.  
  
~*~  
  
YKB: THAT WAS SO MUCH SHORTER!  
  
KB: I love Ryou. Bakura just scares me.  
  
Bakura: Do I?  
  
KB: Run away!!!  
  
YKB & Bakura: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
KB: The only person you can't count on is . the STAY PUFT MARSHALLOW MAN!  
  
STAY PUFT MARSHMALLOW MAN: PUFFY MARSHMALLOWS OF DOOM!  
  
YCH: I should never have let you type it up.  
  
Bakura & YKB & STAY PUFT MARSHMALLOW MAN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
KB: I FEEL UNAPPRECIATED! SNIFFLE. SOB. 


	3. A Change In Plans

Yami Kitsune Baka: THIS IS THE THIRD DAMN TIME I'VE TYPED THIS CHAPTER. SAVE MY WORK DAMN IT!  
  
Kitsune Baka: I agree.  
  
YCH: No success yet. Oh and there will be a few hints this chapter. NOTHING MORE!  
  
~Past Memories~  
  
Chapter Three A Change in Plans  
  
"Wake up, Princess, we're here."  
  
Melody wakes up to Bakura gently shaking her shoulders. He helps her get off the horse and grabs her hand.  
  
"This way, princess."  
  
It was dark out and she could barely make out what they are going into, but she knows it's tall and made out of stone. She closed her eyes as he guided her down shallow steps. Melody didn't know how mmany steps tjhere were, ut she doesn't care. She just wants to go to bed in her own bed.  
  
"You tired, princess?"  
  
She nods her head. The whole time they were getting over there, they had been either bickering or she had been silent. Once, she went and tried to escape, but it just eneded in getting herself hurt.  
  
"Here we are, Princess. You will stay with me now. This is your new home."  
  
"But I want to be in my own home and my own bed. I don't want to -" she stopped in awe.  
  
They had walked into a room that was the exact replica of her own room.  
  
"This is your room. From now on, you will be my lover. You will not have to worry about your fiancé. You are mine noe, and no one shall own you but me."  
  
"But you don't-"  
  
"Own you? Actually, yes, I do. You see we are not in Egypt anymore. We are in Pakistan- where women are objects not people." He smiled and grabbed her hard. "You and I are the closest to real love here."  
  
She snatched her hand out of his grasp. (TN: Bitch slap him hun.)  
  
"Love?! You practically killed me out there! You call beating a person of the opposite sex love? Bakura, you have one sick mind!" She walked to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Bakura, give me the keys."  
  
Silence filled the air.  
  
"Bakura! Give me the god damn-"  
  
"Keys?" Bakura grabbed her waist with her back facing him. His hands moved up her chest as her rubs her butt against himself.  
  
"You're gonna have to search me, Princess."  
  
She turns around as he slammed her against the door. He got closer to her and kissed her, parting her lips gently. She almost gave in, until she felt the top of her kalarisis (T/N: Dress) slip off her shoulders.  
  
"Stop," she pleaded. "I have a fiancé."  
  
She backed away towards the bed, he followed. She tripped and landed on the bed. He straddled her, ignoring her.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Stop, you're hurting me you know!"  
  
"Is this your first time?"  
  
"My first what?!"  
  
"Time. Answer me."  
  
"Yes, now get-"  
  
"Then, it is going to hurt."  
  
* * *  
  
"Pharoah! We have news of your sister!" The pharaoh stood up from his throne. His eyes were rde but they were alert.  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
"Our allies up north said thet the two were seen on a forse. Yhey were last seen in Pakistan. They were headed towards the gbottom of a tone cliff. Sir we-"  
  
The huge golden doors swung open.  
  
"Pharoah Yami!" A teenager in bleue priest robes yelled," I need to know the truth!"  
  
"Priest Seto, you are finally here. My sister-your fiancé- has been kidnapped by Bakura." He walked away form his throne and shook hands with Seto. "Why, if you had come a bit earlier, you would've heard where our allies had spotted them."  
  
"I overheard. But I want to know, did she leave with him freely?"  
  
"No, he had her drugged with chloroform."  
  
"Then, why didn't you attack?"  
  
"If we did, my men would have killed her."  
  
"Then, we have to save her. Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Come with me, Seto, we are going to save my sister."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Yami Kitsune Baka: We have done all the typing for chappies one through three. We are almost done.  
  
KB: Angsty, just a bit? 


	4. A Painful Attempt

CYH:hey! i'm actually going to type this one..... well my little sis will.she likes typing for me i guess-except for when it comes to my homework.  
  
AUBURN: hikari, i don't think anybody likes typing homework.  
  
CYH: (sigh) i know. this is my yami, auburn.  
  
AB: hello.  
  
CYH: yeah. i think she's nicer than YKB. no offense buddy, but she scares me.  
  
AB: hikari wants to know why you mortals don't review.  
  
CYH: (sob) i'm sad. i want to cry. ;-;  
  
AB:.:runs to CYH:. don't cry! now look what you mortals have done. R&R PLEASE!  
  
CYH: .:looks at yami, innocently:. you didn't have to yell at them  
  
AB:huh? but you were just crying a second ago.  
  
CYH: your yelling stop me. i thought you were yelling at me.  
  
AB: i'd never yell at you. .:hugs her hikari:. your my hikari. i love ya.  
  
CYH: okay! ^-^ read please! i hope you like!  
  
AB: you better like....  
  
CYH: yami...  
  
AB: sorry. review please.   
  
YKB: I must add in my two cents. Yeah, I delight in scaring others. I'm actually not typing this chappie!  
  
Past Memories   
  
Chapter Four   
  
A Painful Attempt  
  
Melody quietly crept up the stairs as Kura slept on. She was glad that the stairs were made of stone. Her body ached from Kura, but she didn't care.  
  
At the top, she wanted to utter a cry of happiness, but thought better. If she uttered anything, Bakura would be up and raging with fury. She sat on the final step and looked around.  
  
At the end of the stairs, there was another set of stairs that never seemed to end.  
  
She slammed her fists on the cold, hard stone floor. Dust rose from the floor. Melody tries not to sneeze, but it's too late.  
  
Even though it was small and quiet, Bakura still woke up.  
  
"MELODY!!!!" he shouted. Bakura then screamed as he was jumping up the stairs, two by two.  
  
When Melody heard the scream, her blood curdled.  
  
It was filled with rage, inrreverance, and revenge. She jumped up and began running when Bakura came into view. But it was too late.  
  
On the eighth stair, Bakura tackled Melody. They both toppled down the three flights of stairs. They ended with Melody underneath Bakura, pinned.  
  
"HOW dare you try to escape," he stated. He was panting hard. So was Melody. Bakura smiled at her wickedly. " You deserve to be punished." (a/n: i would've said ' pinned ya again.' you know, from the lion king where nala and simba were....oh, forget it)   
  
"Don't hurt me," she whispered, pain throbbed throughout her body, remembering what happened the night before.  
  
"Oh, I won't hurt you..." He grabbed her wrist fiercely, then threw her against the wall. She yelped as she fell to the ground. Bakura picked her up by the hair. She let out a small cry. "Much."  
  
He punched her stomach. She fell onto a table. "Why?" she pleaded.  
  
"Do I need a reason?" He jumped towards her. She backed out of the way in time.  
  
"Yes, you do." She turned her back to him by accident. He gave her a blow to the back, causing her to hit the floor.  
  
"I guess it's because you never give up." He grabbed her arm, picking her up. "Your fighting is worthless. You will never see the pharoah again nor your pathetic fiance. Face it. They don't care about you. So give up. Only I love you."  
  
Then in a flash, he staggered back in pain. Melody had slashed his face and arm with her Millenium knife (which had turned into a sword). He looked at her, anger in his eyes. She gasped and ran to hide.   
  
He smirked and wiped the blood with the back of his hand. He loved the fear that he had put in her eyes. He took out a few cards from his pocket. (a/n: i don't know if they had pockets. if they didn't, then pretend I said bag.) He tended his wounds as the monsters came to life. They bowed to him.  
  
"Find the girl," he began. "Do whatever you like to her, but I must have her when you are done."  
  
Melody heard all of it from her hiding spot-a shelf high above anyone there on the ground.  
  
Time was running out for her. She knew that soon Bakura or one of his monsters would find her. She hoped that she would be found by Bakura or the Cannibal Bug. THe bug would finish her off painfully slow and would start eating her at the feet and at her neck. He didn't like the hairs or brains of anyone. But Bakura was worse. By far worse.  
  
He would beat her up for hiding and for trying to leave-again. When his anger was gone, Bakura would torment her even after she was crying. And he would finally end with a little 'surprize', which Melody did not want to know.  
  
She shuddered at the thought. She also wondered why Bakura had a shelf that was up so high that he would need one of his creatures to help him up. then she found something that triggered her interest. It was a diary and pictures of long ago. It showed a content Bakura was until his mother died. Then he became the man she knew today.  
  
"Found you!" Bakura yelled as he grabbed her by the arm and tugged her off the shelf. She let out a small painful squeak. "Oh, so you found my stuff," he mused. "And now you'll pay."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
YKB: We had to reformat it because someone, YamiChibiHikari, decided to type it with her formatting. That was stressful. But it is now completed.  
  
KB: Yep, giggle. We typed chapter five already. Yeah.   
  
YCH: I'm going kill Jennifer. She was supposed to type it. I had to type it. It was too long though.   
  
YKB: But we ended up changing it.   
  
KB: We're gonna upload it. And it shall be done. 


	5. Punishment

KB: Kitsune Baka is back. Yeah. I'm finally gonna finish this sucker off. I haven't done it yet because I've been typing up my own fic 'Price of Pride' with Melody Mutou in it. So enjoy the stunning conclusion of Past Memories.   
  
YKB: We personally enjoy this chapter because we wrote as YCH dictated.   
  
Past Memories  
  
Chapter Five   
  
Punishment   
  
It had been three weeks since she was brought to this stone prison. She was beginning to believe her brother actually wouldn't come for her, like Bakura said.  
  
Lately, Bakura had given her privileges such as to stand on the stone castle and watch the sun rise and set in return for being a "good" girl.   
  
She sighs as she sits on the roof, staring at the horizon when she notices something- a big black mass coming from the south. She waits patiently as she realizes it isn't a cloud. it's actually a group of horses with men riding on them. On the horses closest to her, she spots a man wearing gold jewelry with an upside-down pyramid necklace and a man in blue priest robes. She became elated when she realized it was King Yami and Priest Seto. She waves her hands around and jumps up and down and tries to get their attention. The horses stop- they had spotted her.   
  
"Brother," Melody sighs. "I'm here. And Bakura is inside. The entrance is in the appearance of a huge rock."   
  
She smiles as she reads his toughts of thanks. She runs inside. But as she goes down the stairs, she bumps into something-- Bakura.   
  
"Where are you going?" He asks, grabbing her hand. "It is by far too early for the sun to already be down, and I have never seen you in this much of a rush."  
  
"Yeah, well," she begins, "I really must use the bathroom. Now if you'll excuse me."   
  
She tries to break free, but Bakura ens up hugging her from behind. He squeezes her tighter and pulls her hair back, so his lips are by her ear.   
  
"Or is it because," he whispers, sending chills down her spine, "your brother and fiance are here?"   
  
She gasps as she breaks free. Bakura smiles wickedly.   
  
"Th-they're h-here?" she stutters, faking innocence.   
  
"Don't play stupid, Princess," he says angrily. "I know you spotted them."   
  
"Well, then, I must be off," she says, breaking into a run.   
  
"Wait, get back here," he yells angrily, shasing after her.   
  
She runs to the stairs before she is attacked by Bakura. He tries to silence her, but they hear something pounding at the door. The door is beginning to break. Bakura is about to bring her down to the basement, but it is too late. The door breaks open. Men came tumbling out of the hole. Bakura tries to hold onto Melody tighter, but she breaks free. She runs to Priest Seto as he embraces her in his arms. Then, she goes to her brother and hugs him. King Yami notices the bruises and scars which sparks a deep hatred for Bakura. The Pharaoh's men grab Bakura. King Yami gives Melody to Seto. Melody begins to cry. Surprised, Seto calms her. Yami walks to the captive Bakura.   
  
"So, you're the Pharaoh," Bakura hisses. His hands dart into his tunic, but Yami catches him in time.   
  
"What are these?" Yami begins. "Cards? I'll take these."   
  
"The punishment for kidnapping the princess," Seto cuts in, " is death. But the princess thinks that is too much-- even for the likes of you. So we'll punish you differently."   
  
The guards begin to cut gashes deep into Bakura's arms and legs. Then, they leave the bloody Bakura on the ground.   
  
"Instead," Yami states, "if you don't get medical help soon, you will die. But if you do, you are exhiled from Egypt forever. Farewell."   
  
"And good riddance," Seto mutters.   
  
They leave and they begin to ride their horses when Melody realized they still had Bakura's cards. "Brother, what are we to with his cards?"   
  
"We are going to burn them so he'll never cause humanity any harm once more."   
  
"Thank you, brother," she smiles as she hugs Seto, whom she is riding with. He kisses her deeply in return.   
  
***End Flashback***   
  
"So how's you like it?" Melody asks Ryou in the future.   
  
"So that's where they went," he mutters.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. I have to go now. Bye Melody!"   
  
"Uh, bye. That was weird. I hope I didn't say something for Bakura to use against me."   
  
THE END   
  
YKB: Woo hoo! This is the first fic we've ever finished. POP is too long; the others I haven't worked on so I could work on POP.   
  
KB: Yeah, but we also have to type up Kika, Two Worlds, and some other junk.   
  
YKB: Sob.   
  
=^-^= 


End file.
